Natsu Uchiha and Erza Uzumaki
by mastercheif1229
Summary: In the Tower of Heaven, Natsu awakened something other than Dragon Force when he saw the pain that Jellal caused the woman that the Dragon Slayer loves.He awakened the power of his past.What if when Erza was watching Natsu beat Jellal she awakened the power of her past?They awakened the power of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Rinne Natsu SixPaths Erza ADOPTED BY AngelFallenDemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Naruto/Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**Heavily monstrous voice**"

'**Monstrous being Thinking**'

*expression*

**Jutsu/Spell**

_Flashback_

Chapter 1 - Reincarnations and Jellal's Fall

* * *

**Natsu's Mindscape**

**3rd Person POV**

Natsu Dragneel opened his eyes expecting to see Jellal standing across from him, but what he saw was not at all what he was expecting.

He found himself in a black space with large stone cubes scattered about, he himself even standing on one.

The Dragon Slayer looked around in confusion since the last thing he remembered was Simon dying by protecting him and Erza and then eating the Etherion before blacking out.

He was snapped out of his musing by a calm voice from behind him.

"So, this is what has become of me. How surprising."

Spinning around, Natsu was startled to see someone else here. He spotted a man who stood at the end of the block of stone he was on and shivered; the man's aura was far greater than even Igneel's! He inspected the man and took in his appearance. He was fair skinned with black hair, some of it covering his left eye, wore a black coat with purple lining, with a periwinkle vest under it. He was also wearing black pants, a purple belt, and dark grey fingerless glove.

"W-Who are you?" Natsu nervously asked the man.

The man looked amused and exasperated at the same time, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Am I really acting like the dobe? I mean, that's just ridiculous!"

"The dobe? Hey, you didn't answer my question bastard!" Natsu yelled at the man.

"Keep your voice down and drop that attitude!" The man harshly told Natsu causing him to tense and sigh before his face adopted a look similar to that of the raven haired man in front of him.

"So you knew that my personality wasn't real?" the man nodded and Natsu continued, "How? No one, not even Master has figured it out."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, former last member of the Uchiha clan, second in command of the Shinobi Alliance, the Supporting Kage of Konoha, the Co-successor of the Rikudou Sennin, one of the three most powerful shinobi to ever live, and most importantly… I am you." The man, now identified as Sasuke told the young Dragon Slayer who was shocked to his core at the information.

"B-But how could you be me!?" Natsu asked as he couldn't understand what the man just said.

"There are many things in this world that are hard to explain, this is one of those things. You see, you are my reincarnation. After our deaths, me and my best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, chose to be reincarnated throughout time in order to protect the world from whatever threats there may be, and one of those time is rapidly approaching. Now, I may not know what that threat is exactly, but I do know that your presence will greatly influence the outcome of events."

"Ok…" Natsu started before the world around him shook, causing him to lose his balance. He looked around and noticed the world crumbling around him. "What's going on?!"

"After you ate that Etherion substance, you gained tremendous power, but your body cannot handle it all the way it is right now. That's where I come in. Once you realize who you are, and we merge, you will awaken power unlike any ever seen before in this world! Once you awaken this power, the heavens will tremble at your feet! But you will only gain this power if you tell me why. Why do you want power?!" Sasuke asked the Dragon Slayer.

"To protect my friends!" Natsu immediately answered before Sasuke looked at him.

"Tell me the other reasons."

Natsu hesitated for a second, "I want to make make Jellal pay for what he's done."

"Tell me the whole reason. There's more to it than that. There's a reason why you hate him so much, and it's because of what he did to that girl."

Natsu flinched at that. He knew what Sasuke said was true, but he never wanted anyone to know. He never wanted anyone to know about his secret love for _her_.

"I…" Natsu clenched his teeth as he answered, "I want to make him pay because of what he did to her. I want to punish him because of all the pain that he caused her! I want to defeat him because he made her cry! He deserves to suffer for hurting the woman I love… for hurting Erza!" There was so much conviction in his voice that Sasuke would swear that he could see his best friend, and brother, Naruto Uzumaki, again.

Sasuke smiled at his reincarnation, "Good now when we merge I have a request for you."

"What's your request?"

"I want you to add Uchiha to your name, and I want you to revive both the Uchiha clan and N-Erza's own clan with her." He chuckled as Natsu blushed.

"Fine…. Wait her clan?" Natsu grumbled before becoming confused.

"Yes, the Uzumaki clan."

"Uzumaki as in your best friend friend, Naruto Uzumaki?" Natsu inquired.

Sasuke nodded, "The very same. Goodbye Natsu, remember to bring glory back to the Uchiha clan. That's all I ask."

Natsu nodded before he disappeared from the empty world.

Sasuke sighed before staring up at the sky. "Who would've thought that my reincarnation would fall in love with yours… Naruto… or that your would be female, now that I think about it…" He chuckled thinking about it. "It seems even now, I will always be close to you." He mused before closing his eyes and letting the world around him become white and engulf him.

"Show him love, Erza Uzumaki."

* * *

**Tower of Heaven**

Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes watched in shock as a bright purple light engulfed Natsu after he ate the Etherion. They shielded their eyes and shivered at the dark feeling coming from the light and looked as it died down. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw who they assumed to be the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu no longer looked the same. His face was much more angular and handsome and he appeared to have grown taller. His pink hair was now a much darker shade pink with raven black ends. He was also now wearing a black cloak with purple lining, and he had a silver katana in hand. He opened his eyes causing Jellal to step back and Erza to gasp. His right eyes now had a red six pointed star in it, with three points being hollow, with a red dot in the center, while his left eyes was purple with rings coming from the center and six tomoe scattered throughout the rings.

Natsu harshly glared at Jellal. "Sorry about making you wait… I hope you're ready to accept your punishment now."

**Erza's POV**

Jellal looked at Natsu in fear before he started laughing. "Oh, that's hilarious, you think that by changing your appearance that you can beat me! Well let me tell you something little Dragon Slayer! No matter what you do, you'll always be beneath me! I am a God! And I will not be intimidated by-"

"**Bansho Ten'in**"

He didn't get to finish his statement when, he suddenly went flying towards Natsu, and Natsu grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the floor. It wasn't over then, because Natsu flipped him 180 degrees and slammed him into the ground again, before he repeated the process a third time. I winced at Natsu's brutality, yet at the same time I enjoyed seeing him toss Jellal around like a ragdoll.

"Puny God…" Natsu muttered while looking down at Jellal, who was groaning on the ground.

I couldn't believe what I just saw, a few minutes ago Jellal was easily defeating Natsu, but now Natsu was making Jellal look like an insignificant fly!

I saw that Jellal was slowly getting up from the ground, and I looked towards Natsu. He was just standing there with the same impassive look on his face, but I knew better. I could tell that he was angry, I could see the fires of rage dancing behind his beautiful crimson and purple eyes, and couldn't help but feel happy, and slightly confused. Why was Natsu so angry at Jellal for what he did?

People have always messed with Fairy Tail, trying to attack us, trying to destroy our guild, Phantom Lord being a prime example, but I've never seen him _this_ angry. Even after Lisanna died, Natsu hadn't been this emotional, and he took it harder than almost everyone in the guild!

So then why was he so angry when it involved me? Why did he look ready to jump in front of me if I was in danger? Realization dawned on my face.

Could Natsu…? No, that's impossible!

"No it isn't." I suddenly heard a voice from behind me.

* * *

**Erza's Mindscape**

I turned around and saw a white space with a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, with a white cape with a red flame around the hem, and an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals on, standing in front of me.

"W-Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Ma ma, that's not a nice way to ask." He waved me off.

"I said who are you?!" I demanded once again.

"Fine." He pouted."I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your ancestor, the second founder of the Uzumaki clan, the Nanadaime Hokage, the Shodaime commander of the Shinobi Alliance, the Co-Successor of the Rikudou Sennin, the Sandaime God of Shinobi, and, most importantly… you."

"M-Me?!" I squeaked-'No! I didn't squeak! I just.. uh… alright, fine, I squeaked' "How can I be you?!"

"Well, that's a bit difficult to explain… but I think this explanation will do. So, I guess the basics of it are you're my first reincarnation! And I also happen to be the 79th reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki! But that doesn't matter."

"O-Ok…" I sweatdropped. "So, why have you come to me now? And what do you mean descendant?"

"Well, I don't know _exactly_ why I reincarnated into you now, but the basics of it are that me and my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, after we died, decided to reincarnate in a cycle so that whenever the world would be in danger soon, so that must be why!"

"A-Alright." I sweatdropped again. 'This is supposed to me?! He acts more like Natsu than me!'

"Hey! Natsu's mask doesn't count!"

"M-Mask?" I ask confused. "And did you just read my thoughts?!"

"I subconsciously do it since we're the same person. And as for Natsu's mask… well, his real personality is probably like… a combination of Laxus, Makarov, and your current personality."

"Ok… and what do you mean current personality?" I asked intrigued.

"Well… before we get to that, I have to ask you one question." He said seriously.

"Yes?" I eagerly inquired.

"Do you want power?"

"Do I … want power?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well… yes." I stated.

"Alright then…. _Why_ do you want power?"

"Why do I want power? Hmm…" I said thoughtfully. "I guess… I want power to protect my friends!"

"Baa… give me the other third of the reason you want power."

"Other… third?"

"Yes, tell me the other third! There's no getting out of this!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes, you do! And it all has to do with how you like that Natsu fellow! Sasuke's reincarnation!" Naruto said cheerfully.

I gained a full on blush. "W-What?"

"You heard me! Now go on and tell me!"

"I-I" I said blushing full on. "I want power in order to stand alongside Natsu as he continues to grow, partially so that he will fall in love with me!" By the end of my passionate speech, I was blushing crimson.

"There you go! If those are your reasons for power, you can have! I just have one last request…" Naruto said cheerfully and thoughtfully.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"I request that you change your name to Erza Uzumaki so that the legend of the Uzumaki clan can live on! This is my last request!" Naruto stated in a both serious and cheerful tone.

"I-I will! I will honor your last request!" I stated with my full being sent on doing so.

"Alright then, Erza Uzumaki, make the name of the Uzumaki clan great once more! Make it's name be spoken throughout the lands! Use this power for the right reasons, for what reason is there for power, other than to do what is right with it!" Naruto exclaimed.

And with that my inner world faded away.

* * *

**Tower of Heaven**

**3rd Person POV**

A few seconds ago…

Just as Natsu was about to slam Jellal into a wall, he noticed an orange aura where Erza was previously standing. "No way…"

Natsu then backed up, which caused Jellal to scream out to him, "What's wrong, you scared Salamander?!"

"No, it's just not my fight… it's hers." Natsu said, pointing to Erza, who was now coming out of the orange aura.

Her appearance had changed slightly. Her red hair was now a slightly brighter shade, and she had blonde tips at the ends. She was also wearing a white cape with red flames around the hem, with the words Shodaime Umarekawaru in red on the back of it.

She then glared at Jellal and said "It time for you to pay!" She then clapped her hands together and yelled, "Let's go Kurama!" before she was suddenly lit up bright orange with 9 black orbs surrounding her.

"**It's about time… Erza.**" stated Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"What? So you can glow orange and you think you can beat me?! New flash, I am a a God! You can't-"

"**Rasengan!**"

Jellal was cut off by a spinning orb of blue chakra and was suddenly sent flying.

"What the heck happened to you?! How can you be this powerful?!" Jellal yelled as Erza pummeled him.

"The reason I am this powerful is-" a loud shrieking noise suddenly came from a green orb which looked like a shuriken in Erza's hand "-because my name is Erza Uzumaki! **Rasenshuriken!**"

Erza then tossed the green orb at Jellal and it expanded shredding his body before he was flung far away, out into the sea.

The tower then suddenly started crumbling around them and Erza dropped her **Rikudou Sennin Mode**. Natsu grabbed Erza bridal style and rushed out of of the tower, where they just barely made it before the tower exploded.

**End**

* * *

Dobe - Dead last

Rikudou - Six Paths

Sennin - Sage

Rikudou Sennin - Sage of Six Paths

Shodaime - First

Nanadaime - Seventh

Umarekawaru - Reincarnate

Kyuubi - Nine Tails

Kitsune - Fox

Kyuubi no Kitsune - Nine Tailed Fox


	2. Story up for Adoption - Sorry

**Story up for Adoption**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I'm not continuing this story, but I just can't figure out how to get the next chapter started, and if I can't even figure out how to start chapter 2, I'm likely going to have a lot more trouble starting later chapters and I don't want to make anyone who enjoys reading this story wait months for a short, maybe 2,000 word, chapter, which may not even be very good. So, I'm giving this up to adoption with 3 Guidelines.**

**1, The story has to stay as Natsu x Erza. **

**2, Natsu and Erza have to have the Rinnegan/Rinne-Sharingan and Six Paths Sage Senjutsu with Truth Seeking orbs respectively.**

**And 3, Natsu and Erza have to be around Gildarts level be Tenrou Island.**


	3. Story Adopted

**Story Adopted by AngelFallenDemon**

**A/N: Natsu Uchiha and Erza Uzumaki has been adopted by AngelFallenDemon under the title of **_**Kitsune Amaterasu**__._

**Thank you for all of the support on this story, but it's still time to say goodbye, but anyone who wants to adopt any other stories look under my story idea posts.**


End file.
